


Jughead and Juliet

by tailsbeth



Series: Reader-Insert (Riverdale) [8]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gangs, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: Y/n and Jughead are a pair of star crossed lovers from rival gangs. When the Serpents take their revenge too far, Jughead steps in so their romance won't end in tragedy.





	Jughead and Juliet

'Shhh, Jughead, my Mom can’t know you’re here.’ He smirked at me, pushing me against the wall.

‘I can’t take it anymore, I have to kiss you.’ He planted his lips forcefully on mine, I kissed back passionately. His hands clasped my cheeks gently, while his lips kissed down my neck. I smiled at his touch, I’d waited for this for days. The joys of dating a boy from the rival gang.

‘You know I haven’t waited all this time, just for kisses.’ I whispered. He raised his eyebrows at me and I simply nodded back. I pulled him by the hand to my bedroom, minding to be careful with every step. We’d memorised the squeaky parts of the floor by now, Jughead tiptoed around each spot. As we entered my room, I quickly looked out to the hallway making sure we hadn’t woke my Mom.  We only had to worry about her since my Dad was always out late with the Eagles. I shut the door and turned to Jughead.

‘The coast is clear. Now where were we?’

‘Bed. Now.’ I giggled, Jughead threw his leather jacket off and I grabbed his hat. We quickly undressed, throwing clothes off without a care until we stood there in only our underwear. Jughead grabbed my hips and pulled me closer. I hung my arms around his neck, my fingers roaming through his black bushy hair. I hated that he hid it under that silly hat. A slight frown grew on Jughead’s face.

‘I wish we didn’t have to sneak around, I can’t stand being without you y/n.’

‘Me too. Now let’s turn that frown upside down.’ I chirped back, not wanting to lose the moment.

‘Wow, you’re such a nerd. You’re in for it now.’ He grabbed my waist and I jumped on him, curling my legs around his hips. He kissed me again and walked towards the bed. He lay me back, I unfurled my legs from him. He leaned over me, laying his lips upon mine gently. I held his face, slowly stroking his cheeks.

‘I love you y/n.’

‘I love you too Juggie.’

* * *

 

Sunlight flooded through my window, the heat warmed my skin. The sun and a light blanket were all that covered us. I lay on Jughead’s chest, he let out light snores occasionally. I stroked his skin, drawing circles across his torso. He started to murmur, waking up very slowly.

‘Morning sleepyhead.’ I whispered.

‘Morning.’ He mumbled. I started to sit up slightly, laying back on my pillows. I looked to the digital clock on my bedside table. It read 8am, we still had a few of hours until my Mom would be home from work thankfully. I turned back to see Jughead stretching out, his eyes barely open. I planted a kiss on his forehead, his eyes widened at my touch.

‘I wish this is how I could wake up every day.’ I smiled at his words, covering my sadness that they weren’t true.

‘Me too. Ya know if we ran away, left Riverdale, left this stupid rivalry behind, we could-’

‘You know I can’t do that y/n.’ I sat up frustrated, folding my arms. Jughead placed an arm around my naked back, his head nudging at my side. He placed a few light kisses on my arm before leaning on me.

‘Don’t go in the huff with me, you know I can’t leave my Dad. He’s a me-’ His sentence was interrupted by a slam of our front door. I quickly got up and put some clothes on, I threw Jughead his clothes that were scattered across the floor.

‘I thought we had a few hours left?’ Jughead whispered bewilderedly as he frantically put on clothes.

‘She must have finished early, I don’t know!’ I snipped back in a hushed tone.

‘Y/n, you home?’ I could hear my Mom call from downstairs.

‘Quick, get in the closet!’ I threw Jughead his jacket as he backed up into the closet, still pulling on his jeans. His faced looked alarmed, I gave him a quick peck to settle his nerves before closing the door.

‘Y/n, you up?’ I heard a knock at my door.

‘Yeah.’ I replied as I sat on my bed, trying to seem as natural as possible. My Mom opened the door, her eyes were red and puffy as if she’d be crying.

‘Oh thank god you’re in. I have some news.’ She sat on the bed next to me.

‘Mom, what’s wrong? What’s happened?’ She took my hands and gave them a light squeeze.

‘It’s your brother. He’s been arrested on drug charges.’

‘But how? He’s never been involved with gang stuff, none of the Eagles told me he’d joined.’

‘He hasn’t. The Serpents have framed him.’ I let my eyes wander to the closed closet as she spoke those words. I knew Jughead could hear every word, I had no idea how he’d be reacting.

‘How do we know that? I know they hate us but they’re not our only enemy Mom.’ I tried to reassure her.

‘I wish I could be so optimistic honey but FP Jones decided to visit your brother as I left the station. He warned me that if we even mention the Serpents, they’ll move onto someone else in the family. I think they meant you.’ The tears started to roll down her face, I pulled her in for a hug. We separated and she stroked my cheek with her thumb.

‘Be careful, sweetheart. I know all of the gang thinks of you as family, if anything were to happen to you, there could be all out war.’

‘I’m always careful Mom, you don’t have to worry.’ I gave her a reassuring smile.

‘Just stay away from the Serpents. Even that Jones boy, I know you think he’s different but we can’t trust any of them.’ I nodded, knowing I’d get too emotional if I spoke.

‘I’m going to go for a bath to freshen up. We’ll do breakfast in a bit and work out what to do. We’re not going to let them win.’ She gave a little smile, got up and left the room. I closed the door behind her, listening for her footsteps to the bathroom and turning on the bath tap.

‘You can come out now.’ Jughead opened the door but stood there still. I could see a shake in his hand, his cheeks looked a little wet.

‘Y/n, I’m so sorry. Your brother- I had no-’ Tears started to sting at my eyes, images of my innocent brother behind bars were trapped in my head. Jughead paced to me and pulled me into his arms. I sobbed into his chest, I couldn’t control it anymore.

‘I don’t know what to do. What can we do? He’s going to go for jail, for something he was never involved with. And I can’t do a thing about it.’ Jughead pulled back and gripped my shoulders.

‘I can fix this. I’ll talk to my Dad. He’ll listen to me. Don’t worry y/n.’

‘I know he’s your Dad but I don’t think you can fix this. The Serpents hate us Eagles, they’ve been looking to get rid of us for years.’ I uttered, my voice had cracked with my tears. I looked to the floor, unable to make eye contact with Jughead.

‘Jughead, this is only the start.’

‘Well this is going to the end of this stupid feud too. When I look at you, I don’t see an Eastside Eagle. I see a beautiful, funny intelligent woman. I see the person I’m in love with. I’m going to end this once and for all.’ He kissed me forcefully, before looking into my eyes one last time before sneaking out of my bedroom. I gulped, dreading to think what Jughead was going to do.

* * *

_‘Dad, we need to talk.’ Jughead stumbled into the trailer, trying to avoid the empty bottles spread across the floor. FP Jones sat slouched on the couch, his legs spread out wide and a brown beer bottle in his hand._

_‘My little prodigy returns, what can I do for you son?’ His words were slurred, thanks to hitting up the Wyrm earlier in the day._

_‘I need to talk to you about my girlfriend.’_

_‘How is little Miss Cooper?’ He snarled._

_‘Betty isn’t my girlfriend, Dad.’ Jughead snapped back._

_‘Oh, trouble in paradise?’ FP chuckled to himself._

_‘Betty was just a… cover up. For who I’m really with.’ Jughead’s voice got quieter, he looked to the ground._

_‘And who would that be? She ugly or something?’ Again FP let out a breathy laugh to himself._

_‘They’re an eagle, Dad.’ This got FP’s attention, he stood up immediately. His eyes were frenzied, they pierced into Jughead’s. He quickly paced towards his son._

_‘It’s y/d/n’s girl, isn’t it? I knew something was going on. I didn’t wanna believe the guys but they were right. You’re not as sneaky as you think, Jug.’ Jughead bit his lip, he knew they were being watched. He wished he could have kept y/n safer. His heart collapsed in guilt, it was likely his fault her brother was now in jail._

_‘It is. It’s not just some fling, we’re in love. She’s the one. She the Juliet to my Romeo. Except I don’t want this to end in tragedy but you seem pretty determined to do so. Why involve her brother? You know he’s innocent in all this.’ Jughead spat back, his anger bubbling up. His hands scrunched up into fists._

_‘So was your Mom until an Eagle stole her from me. Why do you think she left us Jug? She fell for an Eagle too. Betrayal must run in our family.’ Every word was venomous. Jughead’s eyes widened at this new information, he never knew his mom had an affair and with an Eagle for that matter._

_‘It wasn’t like your relationship was that successful, Dad. She came home to this, hardly paradise.’ Jughead wasn’t leaving until he convinced his dad to set things straight. FP looked down to the ground, the shame at him up._

_‘I know, but the Eagles are our enemy. She literally ran into the arms of the enemy.’ His voice quivered._

_‘Damn it, stop using that word. Y/n isn’t the enemy. She’s a person who happens to be in the Eagles. She has never actually caused you harm. Neither has her brother, he even made the effort to avoid this gang war. Please just get him out.’ Jughead spoke with passion, all he could think about was the last time he saw y/n. Her sobs played over and over in his head. Jughead had one last idea that he didn’t want to resort to but it was the only thing he thought could work now._

_‘Imagine it was Jellybean.’_

_‘What?’_

_‘Don’t think of the Serpents or loyalty or enemies or anything like that. Imagine Jellybean being thrown in jail for something she hasn’t done, something she’s never been a part of.’ FP took a moment to think, he rubbed his face._

_‘I don’t know what I’d do if that ever happened.’_

_‘Pretty horrible right? That’s exactly how y/n and her family feel right now. It’s their reality. You have the power to change that and I beg that you do.’ Jughead could feel tears stinging his eyes. He let out a sigh, knowing he couldn’t say anything more._

_‘I have to go. Just do the right thing. For once.’_

* * *

_Jughead: Meet me at Pop’s tonight? I have to talk to you xx_

_Me: Sure xx_

Pop’s was where our first official date was. It was neutral ground for both us, it was safe. It was what I needed right now; a milkshake, the neon lights and my boyfriend. The normalcy of Pop’s was an escape for us.

As I pulled up in my truck, I could feel nerves bubbling in my stomach. I hadn’t seen Jughead since I found out about my brother. We’d been using every waking hour to try and get him out but the Serpents were blocking us at every turn. I looked up to the window to see Jughead already sat at our booth, the lights made his pale skin glow. The smell of mouth-watering hamburgers swamped my nose as I walked through the door. I gave a small smile to Pop as he greeted me. My footsteps felt heavy as I got to the booth. Jughead looked up at me, his eyes lit up and slid inwards to let me in.

‘Hey there Juliet.’ He pressed his lips to mine, I placed a hand on his chest. As we separated he took my hand, we intertwined our fingers. Despite the messy fog going on in my head, I smiled genuinely at him. He smirked back smugly.

‘Why are you so smug?’ I asked.

‘I have good news.’ He replied, squeezing my hand. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket making me flinch.

‘Sorry, I better answer this. It’s my Mom.’ Jughead continued to smile at me, I couldn’t understand why he was in such a good mood. I answered the call, hoping Mom had made a breakthrough with my brother’s case.

‘Sweetie, your brother’s being released!’ She practically screamed down the phone.

‘What?’ I was in disbelief, I placed a hand over my mouth and looked wide eyed at Jughead. He grinned back at me.

‘Told you I had good news.’ He chirped.

‘Yeah, the charges were dropped suddenly so he’s coming home. I have no idea how this happened but I don’t care. He’s coming home!’ My Mom rambled on the phone.

‘I have a feeling I know how, but I’ll tell you later okay? I’m in the middle of something, so I better go. Love you Mom, bye.’

‘Ah! Bye sweetheart, love you too.’ I turned to Jughead, took his face by my hands and kissed him as passionately as I could. This is why I loved him, nothing could stop him. He wasn’t just a Serpent, he was the man I loved.

‘How did you do it? I’m in shock.’ I giggled nervously.

‘I had a talk with my Dad. I had to tell him about us but it was worth it to see you this happy.’

‘Jughead, I can’t bel-’ He leaned in again and kissed me, his hand caressing my face. Our foreheads touched, we gazed into each other’s eyes.

‘Let’s just stay in the moment. I love you y/n.’ He spoke so quietly only I could hear.

‘I love you too Jughead.’ We both smiled and held hands.

‘I think this is the start of something you know. Maybe it’s not going to end in tragedy after all.’

‘Let’s hope so Romeo.’

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to Ao3 so I’m in the process of posting all my fanfics here.
> 
> I write for Riverdale, Teen Wolf, SKAM & Shadowhunters (:
> 
> Find me at @tailsbeth-writes on Tumblr if you wanna chat


End file.
